1. Field of the Invention
The field of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office is believed to be found in the General class of "Apparel" and in the subclasses of armpit shields and those having attaching means and to the methods of making.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pre-Ex search was made of the art in which this invention is believed to be found. The art had many armpit shields but as far as is known shields with adhesive means for securing and having means for easily changing the size to a smaller outer configuration was not found. The following U.S. Patents were noted: U.S. Pat. No. 726,357 to SCHULTZ as issued Apr. 28, 1903; U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,830 to BILLINS et al. as issued Jan. 20, 1948; U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,888 to BRIGHTMAN as issued Oct. 13, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,720 to VANDERKERCK as issued Feb. 23, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,193 to PULSIFIER as issued May 29, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,443 to ROSE as issued Feb. 6, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,911 to TYRRELL, Jr. as issued July 12, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,878 to MORRIS as issued Oct. 17, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,391 to TYRRELL, Jr. as issued Aug. 25, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,916 to GLATT as issued June 29, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,816 to COWEN as issued Nov. 16, 1971; and foreign patents which include Canadian Pat. No. 463,804 to TYRRELL, Jr. as issued Mar. 21, 1950; German Pat. No. 417,500 to LICKOWSKI as issued Aug. 14, 1925, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,365 to HABERMANN as issued Apr. 3, 1980.
Disposable garment shields are well known and are used particularly for the protection of clothing of people who are subject to perspiration such as entertainers who perform under flood lights and in high heat conditions. Garment shields as in the above mentioned patents conventionally have an impervious film strip or backing which prevents the penetration of perspiration or moisture through the shield. These shields are conventionally removably attached by adhesive which may be applied as one or plural strips to the protective impervious film. Garment shields are conventionally crescent shaped and tapered to conform to underarm configuration of the sleeve to the body of the garment. What is not shown in the prior art is means for readily reducing the size of this garment shield to achieve a smaller desired size.